


旧事

by asunread



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunread/pseuds/asunread
Summary: 想起赵磊六十年代给香港报纸写的文章，“我的生命曾是一部黑白默片，粗糙，吃力，同幸运不大沾边。一两场事故，有的，三四桩故事，也有的，但主题从不明确。这些年，会梦见自己站在台中央，被一束顶灯照着，台下坐满人，突然就讲不出台词。后来梦里多了一个人，有时候站在侧幕提词，有时候坐在台下冲我比划，有时候干脆就上了台，在我身边，开腔暖场。从此我变成一部鲜艳热闹的大电影。”在此刻抬头，和当年的赵磊与翟潇闻同看一只月亮。





	1. Chapter 1

> 余承恩站起来，跨过牛超，跃下床，从地上捞起夹克外套，掏出一包红双喜，拔出一支，点燃。镜头里有两个余承恩：一个全裸的背影，一个吸烟的正面映在斜对面的全身镜里。牛超平躺在两个余承恩之间，眼睛盯着天花板，一只手伸出去摸床边的照明开关。按下去，画面陷入黑暗，再按回来。牛超机械重复这个动作，制造一场人为的闪电。余承恩指尖一星橘色微光始终亮着，像火情报警器上的红色按钮，渴望灾难降临。
> 
> 十五分钟之前，长镜头领我们跟随牛超走进这家情趣酒店，看他用假证开房，进电梯，出电梯，刷开房门，走进去，不开灯，借一点月光与房间沉默对峙。其后，敲门声，牛超开门，来人扑在牛超身上，外套被拽下，椅子撞倒，“砰——”，灯亮了，镜头给开灯的手一个特写，左手，甲缘干净光滑，手指细长，镜头沿着手腕往肩膀滑动，手腕上的英文字母纹身一闪而过。牛超含住余承恩的下唇，喘息声，体液交互声，压抑的哭泣声。荧蓝色的灯光浮在两具白花花身体上，像冰凉的海水拥抱着溺水的人。镜头推近，事毕后的牛超把拇指塞进余承恩的嘴里，说，你咬咬它。

《谁都别吝啬》公映，几场激情戏悉数删尽。

岁月的幽默在于，《谁都别吝啬》所致敬的张颜齐导演三十年代名作《悭吝人》，也曾在上映后被紧急叫停，由出品方瓦吉电影公司老板龙丹倪亲自操刀删去近二十分钟才重见天日。

四个月前，坎城影展主竞赛单元首映式上，导演姚琛说“这次拍的是一个旧故事”，一语成谶。

该片虽然在金棕榈的角逐中铩羽而归，但风头一时无两。比起先锋派代表姚琛的身份符号，大家更热衷于谈论片中那对同性恋人的原型。

片尾字幕直接打出：“献给赵磊先生、翟潇闻先生”，两位民国时期的电影男明星，《悭吝人》的主演。

《悭吝人》讲述的是民国时期一双时代青年的爱情悲剧，以小人物悲欢写大时代离合。故事里，两个年轻人突破世俗约束相爱，却发现彼此有血缘关系，“纵使慷慨以爱，终究悭吝于情”，两人决定抛下私情，投身抗日斗争。其中月台诀别一场戏是公认的华语电影名场面。

姚琛早年翻拍过张导的《垃圾歌》和《心如磐石》，有传言说张颜齐的夫人刘雅并不认可，更指出没收到过任何版权费用。如果说姚琛前两部改编作品都是对原作的某个细节的改编扩写，那么《谁都别吝啬》完全抛弃了《悭吝人》本身情节，将视线转投向两位主演的感情经历。

姚琛亲自撰写的剧本安排主角出生在九十年代，无论是牛超所饰角色手腕上Z打头的纹身，还是余承恩在片中的口头禅“我可爱又魅力四射，迷人却不失风度”，都毫无避讳赵、翟两位先生之意。由歌唱家高鹤客串扮演的脾气暴躁、化名为“妖娆”的导演自然是张颜齐本人，余承恩和牛超的同门师兄俞彬扮演导演的爱侣刘雅，这是与原型出入最大的选角：刘雅是一位女士。

昨晚，主创见面会结束后，短暂的群访在上海大光明电影院的休息室里进行。姚琛对着面前十来个录音笔开口，“六十年代以后，电影没有年轻过。既然你们喜欢讲我先锋，实验，前卫，那干脆拍一个旧的故事来看看。”

有韩国记者操着流利的中文问，导演对于金棕榈未能“鹿”死“姚”手有何感想。

“你说韩语我听得懂。我们已经有鹿了。”姚琛笑着指了指边上的余承恩，“影迷都叫他小鹿。”被点名的年轻人抿了一下嘴算是微笑，他整个晚上都很紧张，看来扮演翟潇闻时的活泼狡黠都是演技。

“两位主演的表现可以说得到了国际评论界的认可。能不能谈谈哪一场戏最难演？”香港媒体，总想搞大新闻。

“不敢说突破吧，我们都是新人，非常荣幸能参加这部电影的拍摄。”牛超穿一件缀满铆钉的绣花流苏牛仔衣，不知道赵磊20岁的时候不会这么打扮。“有好几场比较直接的感情戏都难，但我们导演手把手在教，他自己都会先来一遍，所以还好。”

“导演很喜欢选择张颜齐先生的作品进行创作，每次又都进行大刀阔斧的改编，这究竟是推崇还是不满？”永远有人尖锐。

“我第一次看张导的作品就是《悭吝人》，那时候还在韩国留学。”姚琛似乎没听清问题。

“为什么只办一场见面会？”同行显然都没问够。

“本来一场都不想办，我要闭关写新剧本了。”姚琛挠挠头，“你们知道吗，《悭吝人》的首映就在这里，大光明。”

拎着片方派送的中秋礼盒出门，在十字路口条等绿灯时想起赵磊六十年代给香港报纸写的文章，“我的生命曾是一部黑白默片，粗糙，吃力，同幸运不大沾边。一两场事故，有的，三四桩故事，也有的，但主题从不明确。这些年，会梦见自己站在台中央，被一束顶灯照着，台下坐满人，突然就讲不出台词。后来梦里多了一个人，有时候站在侧幕提词，有时候坐在台下冲我比划，有时候干脆就上了台，在我身边，开腔暖场。从此我变成一部鲜艳热闹的大电影。”

在此刻抬头，和当年的赵磊与翟潇闻同看一只月亮。

[相关阅读]：张颜齐、刘雅伉俪七年前专访 

受访人：张颜齐 刘雅

> 我拍电影是命中注定，没有别的选择。——张颜齐

赶到朱鸿兴时，面已经端上来了。一碗素面，搭两份浇头：一碟鳝丝，一碟虾仁，刘雅与她的先生张颜齐一道吃。

“来苏州麽，没有新花样的，面，鸡头米，糖粥。” 刘雅挑起一捧面，卷了卷盛进小碗里，递到张颜齐跟前，瞧着对方吃下去，笑意自唇边升到眼底。眼前这位银发娴秀女士的面孔和几十年前《电通》封面上那个五官匀净的柳叶眉女郎悄悄叠在一处，还是美，更从容了。

“真要比，味道总归和当年不同了，但我们就当做还是老样子。”张颜齐笑眯眯说话的样子让人无法将他与“片场暴君”的雅号关联起来。“你跑过来的？满头汗。阿也，拿张纸手帕给小朋友。”

他叫她阿也，老上海滩小报上那些花边文章是真的。

走在七月末的江南，人像被关在一只蒸笼里。老字号面馆翻修再开，门口立着两列花篮。簇新的中央空调开足马力，头上那一盏挂式电扇也不愿退休，吱呀呀转着，吹出一股旧风，旧风里走出来两位旧朋友，今天与我们聊聊新故事。

—您们老俩口身体这么好，平时是怎么养生的？

张颜齐：其实也没有什么养生。每天散步，开心是福。我年轻的时候脾气坏，愤世嫉俗。老了，想开了，就好了。

—刘先生吃的好像不多，都是张老在吃。

刘雅：我很能吃的。以前最喜欢吃五花肉，他们管着我，说哪有女明星喜欢五花肉啊，非要我讲喜欢吃西餐。

张颜齐：她知道我喜欢吃面，让着我。其实我小时候在家乡吃的叫做小面，很辣，和苏式面完全不一样。

—张老和刘先生都离开家乡好多年了。

张颜齐：太久了，本来只是到上海去念书，结果再也没回去，家里人也都不在那边了，一半在香港，一半在伦敦。我的重庆话，夹了阿也的东北味道，又有洋泾浜沪语。算不清楚了。

刘雅：我出来的时候更小，时间久了，不知道自己是哪里人。

—现在二位在苏州的生活还是很闲适的吧。

刘雅：很开心的，现在他每天都要出去，园林逛逛，书店看看，书场坐坐。有时候我们晚上到广场上跳舞。

张颜齐：阿也姐姐教了我很多年，我还是跳不好，瞎跳。

—跳广场舞？

刘雅：真跳过几次。

张颜齐：她让女儿弄了伴奏音乐到手机里，在家里偷偷练了好久才肯“登场”的。

—真想看看当年上海滩 “跳舞皇后” 跳广场舞的样子。

刘雅：那都是开玩笑的，我是因为会跳舞所以凑巧去拍了第一部电影，说到底还是演员。

—既然提到了刘先生的第一部电影《弄潮》，那是不是两老第一次相见呢？

张颜齐：是的，那部片是海尧公司拍的，她来面试的时候我在。

—有没有一见如故的感觉？

张颜齐：说实话，没有。当时就觉得她舞跳得很好，面孔也标致，比别人适合。

—到了《悭吝人》，两位变成好朋友了。

刘雅：那时候已经熟了。

—翟潇闻先生前几年在采访里提过，拍《悭吝人》的时候，刘老全程陪伴，帮了很多忙。

刘雅：我能帮什么忙，这个戏没有女主角的，我就是去片场白相相，混吃混喝。

张颜齐：小翟说起别人的事，话倒是多。你看看他讲不讲自己的？

—公认《悭吝人》是张老的代表作之一，艺术风格、表现技巧、社会反讽意味这些大家都说得很多了，其实我们查阅资料，发现在电影筹备之初，闹过一阵选角风波，不知道当时的真实情况是？

张颜齐：有什么风波？

刘雅：你先说说看嘛，张导演听了会补充的。

—可能也是捕风捉影吧，当时上海的几张报纸都说这部时装文艺片的题材大胆前卫，有张导做票房保障，头牌小生纷纷抛来橄榄枝，谁晓得笑到最后的是翟潇闻和赵磊。现在公认的是，张老先选了翟潇闻，大概拍摄了半个月，才找到第二个男主角赵磊，是不是？

张颜齐：差不多。

—有人说，赵磊的角色原先是属意赵岑源的，结果赵让分身乏术，只客串了一个镜头。又有人说，赵磊是刘老极力保荐……

张颜齐：阿也，赵磊是你推荐的吗？

刘雅：我好像没有这么大本事。

—有这种传闻大概是因为赵磊之前专拍武侠神怪片，和刘老搭档过好几次，比如叫好叫座的《金笛公子》。《悭吝人》开拍之前，两位合作的《少年如故》又刚好杀青。

刘雅：《少年如故》又不止我和赵磊两个演。

—啊，还有翟潇闻。他们连搭两部，一部演情敌，一部演情人，在当年也是个话题。

刘雅：既然大家都认识，为什么唯独觉得赵磊是我举荐的呢？

—您的意思是？

张颜齐：没这些弯弯绕，赵磊是我自己相中的。

刘雅：你自己呀？

张颜齐：怎么不是我自己呢。那年选人选到八月，电影公司死活不肯等了，你们知道的，瓦吉公司的龙老板麽……总之，到了八月，我们拍起火车站的戏来了，就是影片里翟潇闻抵沪的那场戏。我们在第三摄影场搭了车站布景：月台，铁栏杆，护路警察，铁路员工，脚夫，小工，卖艺的，乞讨的……临时演员三百多。我自己差点也演了一个警察。

—您自己出马了？这件事还没看过记载。

刘雅：连我都是第一次听说。

张颜齐：最后没出镜，他们说我看起来太不活络市侩，让我出局了。

—您继续。

张颜齐：翟潇闻听说人手不够，就喊了来探班的朋友帮忙上镜。

—赵岑源的那个镜头是这么来的？

张颜齐：是的，他帮忙演了一个接人的旅客。

—所以赵岑源并没有参与过男主的试镜？

张颜齐：倒也不能说没有。那天拍完之后，小翟嘻嘻哈哈闹，说反正另一个男主还没找到，不如让他朋友试试看。我说，赵岑源看起来太快乐了，我要找的是一张忧郁的面孔。翟潇闻说，导演，我朋友可多啦，说着就从人群中拽出一个赵磊来。

—那天赵磊也在场？

张颜齐：他在，但是到的晚了，没被抓壮丁去充群众演员。其实我和赵磊也算认识。

—因为他和刘老是老搭档？

刘雅：你这个小年轻呀。

—不打岔了，您继续。

张颜齐：镜头在，场景在，翟潇闻也在，那就试试好了。现场给了几句台词，赵磊和赵岑源站在一起念了。

—一起？

张颜齐：翟潇闻的主意，说什么一个人试也有点尴尬。

刘雅：小翟早想好了。

张颜齐：我还记得那天，民国二十三年的八月，上海太热了。比今天热。我们，我和翟潇闻，并排坐在板凳上，赵磊和赵岑源在我们面前念着台词。他们都很有潜力，简直是立刻就记住了台词，念得也很动情。小翟一直在边上说感觉很好。赵岑源确实没有要演的心思，很快就笑着站到一边。赵磊还在继续。我当时已经觉得他不错了，够忧郁，也够隽秀。但那个角色，你看过电影，极冷，也极热，我就想看看赵磊能不能发疯。

刘雅：张导演自己是疯子。

张颜齐：我是，我当然是。

—那么赵磊当场发疯了吗？

张颜齐：我跟赵磊说，想象一下，开麦拉在他周围摇摆，天旋地转，他发现情人的母亲是他的姐姐，而他的情人一直知道这件事，终于他们要分开了，今生今世再也不见了……让他即兴发挥一段别离的戏。

刘雅：翟潇闻没拦着你？

张颜齐：他？现场就属他帮腔最多，他还一直对赵磊喊，磊哥，表情多一点。那天我才知道他和赵磊这样熟的。

—您是说，《悭吝人》里最著名的那场月台分别戏，赵磊的表演是他在试镜时自创的？

张颜齐：一部分吧，细节肯定重新琢磨过。但最经典的场面：翟潇闻上了火车之后，赵磊抢过卖艺人的鼓，站在月台上，隔着车窗，用自己的拳头击鼓给翟潇闻看，这一段完全是那天赵磊自己想出来的。我一看到赵磊打鼓，就觉得对了。汽笛一泣一泣，蝉鸣一阁一阁，鼓声一下一下，就该是赵磊，这个电影成了。

—试镜的时候赵磊的手也打出血了吗？我们都知道月台那场戏赵磊拍到血流不止……

张颜齐：没有。

—果然还是正式拍摄时情绪更饱满啊。

张颜齐：不。赵磊后来跟我说，他从开始就认定了那场戏手要敲出血才算数，但选不选得上，他的手都不能提前受伤。

刘雅：赵磊这个人啊，一开始觉得冷冷的，其实……哎呀，那场戏正式拍的时候，赵磊手上的裂口子一直在淌血，他自己没感觉一样的。颜齐一喊卡脱，所有人围上去看赵磊的伤口，小翟直接从车窗里跳下来。都被吓到了。

—这部戏原来拍得这么辛苦，但今天看来确实都值得。赵磊一举转型，踏进时装片领域。从此也没有人质疑翟潇闻的实力了。他们在后来的很多场合都说人生中最重要的戏就是它。

张颜齐：赵磊和翟潇闻觉得这是最重要的戏吧，但和我，和电影也许没有那么大关系了。

—您的意思是？

张颜齐：有些故事不必细说。

刘雅：反正英雄美人都不是自己要做英雄美人的。

—当年拍摄《悭吝人》还有什么趣事可以分享吗？这部电影拍了很久，故事也很多，当年有个说法是一部片的花絮养活三家小报。

张颜齐：片场天天吵架算不算。

—报纸上说你们吵到大打出手。

张颜齐：我敢打赵磊？他是咏春练家子。

刘雅：这部片越拍越久，龙老板后面也蛮不开心的，但是他呢，一根筋的，谁都拉不住。最后蛮煎熬的，变成大家都强打精神苦中作乐。

—有一张很有名的片场照片，是翟潇闻，赵磊和刘老一起……

张颜齐：我知道是哪张了。

刘雅：这个照片当初登出去被一阵乱写。

—照片里，赵磊抱住您，翟潇闻在边上笑……

刘雅：既然聊到这个事，今天可以讲讲了。

张颜齐：小朋友，你蛮走运的，刘先生这么多年第一次公开回应和赵磊的花边新闻。

—我们太荣幸了。

刘雅：我演赵磊的二姐，也就是翟潇闻的阿姨。那时候拍我揭发小翟身世当面对质的戏，拍了五天，张导演不满意，继续拍。大家都累死了。小翟满世界传播谣言，说龙老板发话了，安排剧组休息一天，去虹桥路的别墅开派对，作弄了好多人。他跟赵磊说，龙老板让他统筹，不是所有人都能去派对的。这种鬼话赵磊也信……大概大家当时都被导演折磨疯了。我在那边看剧本，突然赵磊就冲过来抱住我开始唱《玫瑰玫瑰我爱你》，吓人吗？

张颜齐：我对赵磊说，不要以为我不敢揍你，虽然我打不过你。

刘雅：赵磊就告诉我们，小翟说赵磊要这么做才有资格去龙老板派对吃牛排，我们笑得眼泪都流出来了。

—那赵磊有没有 “报复”翟潇闻？

刘雅：当时还有一张照片刊出去的呀，赵磊用口红在翟潇闻脸上写字。

张颜齐：写“我是猪”。

—这些轶事听得我们心驰神往。

刘雅：现在讲起来是蛮开心的，但当时我们都很怕电影放出来大家不喜欢，不接受。拍完之后，有一天他突然跟我说，他们家在重庆还有两套祖宅，我说，你讲这些干嘛，他说总要给我留下点什么。

张颜齐：放映前那段时间，每天到了晚上八点我就开始郁结，很准时的。要是赔本了，不知道怎么还债。

刘雅：赵磊和小翟那时候天天来找我们，唱歌，跳舞，聊剧本。

张颜齐：赵磊还给我们表演说贯口，我服了他了。

—但事实证明电影大获成功了，在上海大光明开演的那天，静安寺路上的交通都给挤断了。

张颜齐：谢谢。

—您们几位现在还有联系吗？

张颜齐：一直有联络。春天在纽约才碰过头，那边有个华人电影论坛，见到了赵磊，翟潇闻，焉栩嘉，夏之光，任豪……有的经常见，有的真是长久不见了。

刘雅：小翟老是对我们说，现在聚一次少一次啦，能碰就碰一下。

张颜齐：他现在是老翟了吧。他们也是蛮好笑的，他和赵磊啊，现在还是互相喊，雯雯，磊哥。

刘雅：我们晚上到任豪家的别墅露天派对，喷泉映着灯光，大家在草坪上跳舞，有点恍惚，是不是又回到那时候了。

张颜齐：赵磊和翟潇闻一起对着她唱《玫瑰玫瑰我爱你》，你没看见她有多开心。

—二老鹣鲽情深，真是让人羡慕，我们听说赵磊和翟潇闻这些年来也……

张颜齐：有些故事不必细说。

—好，还是继续聊电影。这几年比较有争议的导演姚琛两次改编了您的经典作品，把《垃圾歌》改成了《19》、《心如磐石》改编为《火箭男孩》，不知道您对此有什么评价？

刘雅：他开始是不大同意改编的。《垃圾歌》版权给了另一个人，姚琛只能用一点气氛。《火箭男孩》确实是根据《心如磐石》改编的，不过，我们完全没有收一分钱，他不肯。

张颜齐：姚琛的故事和我的故事其实没有关系了。姚琛说用的是“概念”。

刘雅：“概念”其实是最重要的。不过也有好处的，可能有一些年轻人又开始知道谁是张颜齐了。

张颜齐：我看了他的片子，拍得蛮用心的，年轻人总是值得鼓励的，我年轻的时候老撞南墙，现在老了，要对年轻人好一点。

—听说姚琛近期在接触《悭吝人》的版权？

张颜齐：他联系我，说想拍现代版，还没有详细的计划。

刘雅：拍出来也许大家都看不出是从哪里改编的，之前两部都是这样。

—让我们拭目以待。说起来，这几年有影评人说您的电影跟存在虚无主义有很多关系。您自己怎么看？

张颜齐：存在虚无主义是什么我都不知道。我拍电影，有时候是为了生活费，也有一些艺术。

—您自己最满意的作品有哪些？

张颜齐：《齐天大圣》吧，比较自我。

—有一位旅居加拿大的导演说，他的作品是三十年代华语片里最好的，您同意吗？

张颜齐：我同意，对不起自己；我不同意，对不起他。别人信不信也好，我对这些不是很看重。如果一部电影过了几十年还会被谈论，那就够了。

—对于选择做了一个电影人，您自己有什么感受？

张颜齐：不庆幸，也不后悔。是命中注定，我没有别的选择。

—最后想问问刘先生，当时追求者那么多，您怎么就选择了张老呢？

刘雅：这个……很难说了。他那时没什么钱，脾气也不好，话又很多，得罪的人也多。但是，他这个人蛮有趣的，心又很软，生气了会哭，哭起来很讨喜的。反正误打误撞走到一起了，然后就到现在了。

朱鸿兴里市声喧闹，边吃边聊，一个多钟头之后，张颜齐与刘雅站起身来，他们要去光裕书厅听评弹了。刘雅略长张颜齐几岁，现在看不出年龄上的差距。

《悭吝人》的片头由张颜齐亲自设计，片名端端正正写在一幅扇面上，背景里一只白描的蝉趴在肥阔的水墨叶片上。

纸扇展开又合起，演职人员名字逐一展示。

夏日蓊郁的绿叶掩映下，一双瘦削的背影淙淙汇入小城的人流。没有人知道他们是三十年代东方好莱坞最知名的银色伉俪，导演张颜齐和演员刘雅。

姑苏这日蝉鸣喧天，纸扇缓缓合上。


	2. Chapter 2

** 问题:《谁都别吝啬》未删减版到底多长？**

问题详情：今天台湾中影确认后年要发CC4K蓝光DVD了，时长143分钟10秒，如果真的出了是不是市面上最完整的版本？那之前一直传闻戛纳首映版是152分钟又是怎么回事……

-A.152分钟是个美丽的传说，可惜是个误传。我和我朋友分别在香港、伦敦和东京（东京电影节姚琛作品展）看过，最全的就是东京电影节，138分钟。中影这次做的应该是1：1戛纳首映版。

中影这几年做修复手艺不错，而且听说这次会加电影纪念画册，我也考虑收一套。

-B.。。。戛纳就是放全了152分钟。本人在场，亲眼所见。。。

媒体通行证.JPG

姚琛签名电影DM.JPG

-A.我也是亲自问的姚琛东京电影节放的是不是全本，他说是的。

和姚琛合影.JPG（给自己打码了）

-C.多少年了还在争这个，这部是姚琛最烂没有之一，选错人了，余承恩演得太垃圾了。

-A.抱歉我觉得这是姚琛最好的作品，余承恩表现得非常好。导演演员互相成就。如果真的能有更长版本，我会比任何人都更乐意看到。

下面根据我的回忆说一下海外版本比国内多出来的片段好了。

  1. 电影开头戏中戏，俞彬异装杀人
  2. 接开头，俞彬卸妆离开片场去保释高鹤（影射某某事件，香港上映时删除）
  3. 电影戏中戏，牛超余承恩在舞剧里演情敌，裸身对打
  4. 牛超在电影院看余承恩电影起生理反应，去洗手间自慰
  5. 电影戏中戏，牛超余承恩高铁站分别时，有旅客跳轨
  6. 结尾回忆片段，牛超余承恩第一次酒店开房

-C.原来是壹心太子粉丝，怪不得闭着眼也要吹。太子粉靠这部烂片吹了多少年逼格了。

-D.(已匿名)查了一下C的提问和回答，请牛超粉丝不要谦虚，壹心真太子不就是您蒸煮吗？可惜您再不爽，您蒸煮和余承恩好着呢，刚还在ins晒合影。瞧着您真可怜。

-B. @A 没有杠的意思，想问问你看的版本里有没有舞剧排练时牛超在监视器前看余承恩独舞？（顺便坦白说我觉得这片演的最好的是俞彬。。。）

-A @B 还有这段？？？对不起我真的没看过，刚问了一圈，朋友里也没人看过……您能展开说说吗？诚心求！！！

-B @A 没事儿。。。我真不会记错，但确实也这么些年了，以我对姚琛的了解，八成他自个儿也忘了。。。

> 那个片段差不多这样：一个监控器画面，画质一般，左下角显示时分秒计数，按秒更新。镜头对着排练室，就一死机位。余承恩白T黑练功裤（跟有一版预告海报同个造型），先是热身差不多两分钟吧（好吧当时哥们儿在心里吐着槽呢，姚琛这是为余承恩美貌所倾倒了吗。。。拉筋也要拍这么久？），然后一动不动看着练习室镜子里的自己看了好久，这时候镜头切牛超喉结动了一下，然后切回监控器画面，余承恩突然跳了起来，先原地旋转了七八圈吧，然后表情就变了，入戏了。有句港剧跳的真好看，那时候的余承恩没瘦成现在这样，还有少年人的丰盈，现代舞能跳出我这种外行人肉眼可见的美感来，真的厉害。然后就是跳啊跳啊跳，最后是从监控器画面一个蒙太奇到排练室，推余承恩近景再拉远景，边上牛超和他双人舞，俞彬靠着有镜子那面墙坐着看。

-A @B 太感谢了，听您的描述我都要哭了。侧拍记录片里有收录他们练习舞剧的镜头，但也没您说的这个部分。姚琛能不能把这段放出来啊！！！

-B @A 甭客气。但到今天我都还是那个观点：这段过犹不及，割裂了整个电影的节奏，删得好。不过也理解粉丝的心情。。。。话说完了，告辞。

-E 我怎么才看到各位的回答！跪下了！本人是牛超和余承恩的粉，苦等DVD，入坑太晚了错过了一切海外放映，现在网上能搜到的都是天朝版。

@A 能不能问一下这些删掉的片段大概都是什么样的？谢谢谢谢！

-A @E 你该不会是西皮粉吧……牛超的部分我可能形容不好，就说说俞彬和余承恩的好了。

1.电影开头戏中戏，俞彬异装杀人

> 第一个镜头是俞彬的背影，从下往上拍，红色高跟鞋，黑色网眼吊带袜（有几个大洞），红色亮片露背连衣短裙，斜跨一个链条亮片包，披肩金色卷发，头顶那一圈褪成黑色。手持镜头跟在俞彬后面走进夜色里，迎面走过的中年男子眼神猥琐吹口哨，过马路，遇到一对情侣，女孩鄙夷，男生偷偷看，过马路，转弯，走进一个旧住宅区，上楼，在一户门口贴着春联的人家门口停在，敲门，门里人问谁啊，俞彬开口（观众听到了这是一个男人的声音）说有个快递白天漏送了，有人开门，是一个小男孩，看清俞彬后惊呆了，然后镜头切到俞彬正脸，浓妆，垫了胸，从链条包里掏出一把折叠刀，打开，笑了。
> 
> 此时画外音喊CUT，导演夸俞彬，俞彬说有事想早点走，导演看着俞彬欲言又止，说“你劝劝狗子（片中高鹤那个角色的昵称。）我就不去见他了。”
> 
> 公映版是从下一个镜头开始的，也就是俞彬在卫生间里卸妆，摘假发，换衣服和鞋。

2.接开头，俞彬卸妆离开片场去保释高鹤（影射某某事件，香港上映时删除）

> 被删的细节就不讲了，不和谐。几句台词吧，侧面交代了一下高鹤进去的原因。

3.电影戏中戏，牛超余承恩在舞剧里演情敌，裸身对打

> 这段你们应该人手一份枪版了吧……牛超的肢体语言已经非常不错了，毕竟也学了这么多年流行舞。但余承恩的古典舞底子太好了，艳压。

4.牛超在电影院看余承恩电影起生理反应，去洗手间自慰

> 这段删得有点冤，已经拍得非常隐晦，洗水间那段戏全程对着厕所隔间门板拍的，只能看到小腿和脚，牛超的喘气声是有点做作。

5.电影戏中戏，牛超余承恩高铁站分别时，有旅客跳轨。

> 大家都知道了，这个旅客是姚琛演的……没有尸体画面，只有一摊血，姚琛后来说可能是因为自己演技太差被剪。

6.结尾回忆片段，牛超余承恩第一次酒店开房

> 这段还需要我来说吗……

E @A 爱您！没错，对手戏我都补习过了（捂脸）。

我就是看网上流传的开房片段入坑的……

自告奋勇补完这两段！

3.电影戏中戏，牛超余承恩在舞剧里演情敌，裸身对打

这段太美了，无法用语言描述，只能记一下观后感：

两具性感俊美的年轻肉体在台上互相挑衅、互相搏斗，是情敌之间的原始斗争，是人类与社会秩序之间的相互博弈，欲望没有出口，人类只能自寻出路。全中国找不出第二对年轻人能演出这个片段了，姚琛老师真的慧眼识珠！

补课看了这段戏影射的赵磊翟潇闻的电影《金笛公子》，用舞剧对应武打片非常妙。（但我也好想看古装的牛超和余承恩过招……此事古难全！）

7.结尾回忆片段，牛超余承恩第一次酒店开房

这段光影极美，看得我心醉，反而说不出感想了，任何感想都是减弱画面本身的美感，那么就写实地记录一下吧。

> 余承恩站起来，跨过牛超，跃下床，从地上捞起夹克外套，掏出一包红双喜，拔出一支，点燃。镜头里有两个余承恩：一个全裸的背影，一个吸烟的正面映在斜对面的全身镜里。牛超平躺在两个余承恩之间，眼睛盯着天花板，一只手伸出去摸床边的照明开关。按下去，画面陷入黑暗，再按回来。牛超机械重复这个动作，制造一场人为的闪电。余承恩指尖一星橘色微光始终亮着，像火情报警器上的红色按钮，渴望灾难降临。
> 
> 十五分钟之前，长镜头领我们跟随牛超走进这家情趣酒店，看他用假证开房，进电梯，出电梯，刷开房门，走进去，不开灯，借一点月光与房间沉默对峙。其后，敲门声，牛超开门，来人扑在牛超身上，外套被拽下，椅子撞倒，“砰——”，灯亮了，镜头给开灯的手一个特写，左手，甲缘干净光滑，手指细长，镜头沿着手腕往肩膀滑动，手腕上的英文字母纹身一闪而过。牛超含住余承恩的下唇，喘息声，体液交互声，压抑的哭泣声。荧蓝色的灯光浮在两具白花花身体上，像冰凉的海水拥抱着溺水的人。镜头推近，事毕后的牛超把拇指塞进余承恩的嘴里，说，你咬咬它。

-C @A太子粉要不要脸？情敌对打那段明显是牛超的爆发力压制住了你们古典舞太子好伐？看看国际评论再开口吧。

链接：如何评价牛超在《谁都别吝啬》中的表现？

链接：牛超是不是目前跳舞最好的电影演员？

链接：对余承恩粉丝洗脑包的一些回应

@E 西皮狗SL

-D @C 你和 @E 天生一对 

-A @E 你开心就好……

-B 战况有点复杂也不知道该@谁。。。喊一声啊，今儿喝酒碰着姚导了，姚导说回去翻翻母带，没丢的话就把看监控器那段放网上，各位有福了（觉得是祸的也别骂我啊……）。


End file.
